Timerion
Timerion, the time-machine artefact monster. It is apparently not alive and is by far the most unique monster in all Monster Legends! Overview Timerion is extremely Dangerous, often seen as the "best support" monster. Others might argue Caillech is better, but everyone can agree on the fact that this guy is very very good. He can't attack and that's what is funny about him. Despite not being able to attack, he is S Rank on the Viability Ranking and for good reasons. Timerion has support moves, but they are unlike any other kind of monsters. Instead of giving, for example, damage boost or healing, he plays on cooldowns and other fun stuff. He also has access to a move called Equalizer which makes the target get the same health as you, which is insanely good against bosses in adventure map. Timerion has all sorts of uses and he is one of the most feared monster in the entire game. Timerion is so good that there are builds made especially to counter him. Positives *Timerion has access to such good support moves, the choices are hard to make! *Timerion can completely nuke any monster with big cooldowns with Cooldowns Activated. *He has a trait called "Artefact" which makes him immune to almost all status. *He is extremely versatile and unpredictable. *He can just stop-time for a monster, wasting its turn, and no one is immune to that. Negatives *His stats aren't bad, no one cares about his power and his speed is good, but his life is a bit lackluster. *He has a disease that I like to call "The Four-Slot Syndrome" which is the fact that he has so many good moves, but no matter which moves you choose, one is going to be left behind and you would have needed for some battles. *Timerion is 100% useless when his allies are dead. Movesets Can't Touch This! *Cooldowns Activated *Space-Time *Stop-Time *Looped Damage/Cooldowns Desactivated *'3 Speed Runes' The typical arena Timerion. Start of with Stop-Time on the biggest treat of the opposing team. Since it gives you a nice extra turn, you can now use Cooldowns Activated and limit your opponent's moves. Space-Time is used next as it makes your team immune to any damage for one turn. The last move is your choice. If your team has a lot of cooldowns, pick Cooldowns Desactivated. If you don't think that's necessary, use Looped Damage instead. I'm bringing you down! *Equalizer *Looped Damage/Space-Time *Cooldowns Activated *Cooldowns Desactivated *'2 Speed Runes, 1 Stamina Rune' Here is the adventure map Timerion. This is one all about taking down bosses like if it was nothing. Equalizer is kinda OP against them as you will bring their HP to yours. Cooldowns Desactivated is used to gain Equalizer back and use it again in order to bring every ennemy's HP down. Cooldowns Activated is just Timerion's best move and the last move dépends on what you prefer. Reflect that back! *Looped Damage *Space-Time *Time Machine *Cooldowns Desactived *'2 Life Runes, 1 Stamina Rune' OK, this is one is a bit different. It is all about reflecting all the moves to the ennemy team. Use Time Machine first as it will weaken all the opposing team. Next up, you can go for Looped Damage and reflect all the moves they throw at you, but stronger as your power will be higher than their thanks to Time Machine! Space-Time is just in case this gets too Dangerous and Cooldowns Desactivated is for gaining the moves back quicker. This strategy works well with a monster that gives damage boost to everyone like General Thetys, General Darmith or Lord of the Atlantis. Counters Any monster without cooldowns in its moveset already has a big advantage on Timerion. Fenrir and Goldfield are good examples. Timerion always miss a move in its moveset that could help it in some kind of way. Once you figure out which one it is, it is easy to bring it down. Timerion is weak to magic, Eggeater can deal very heavy damage to him, especially if it is running a no cooldown magic-type attack. At last, targeting Timerion's allies is very good as you might bring them down quickly before Timerion can stop you with Stop-Time and then you can slowly kill it as it is useless alone. Catégorie:Monsters Catégorie:Metal Monsters Catégorie:Artefact